


Is It Okay?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mrs. Everdeen assists her through the birth.





	Is It Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Mrs. Everdeen promises over and over that the baby is fine. Someone is wiping her legs down while another person lifts her to peel the sheets away. Somewhere a baby, her baby is crying. 

“Is it okay?” Annie croaks, running her hands over her still swollen belly. 

Someone is cooing over the rising shrieks. Mrs. Everdeen dabs her forehead with a rag. Her cheeks are sunken and her skin chalky. 

“You promised everything would be okay. Is it okay or not?”

Someone shouts over the continuous shrieking: it’s a boy. Someone else remarks on his hair. 

“Is he okay?”

“Yes.”


End file.
